hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:OnePieceNation/Phantom Troupe and the Universe Based Nen.
So far we have seen three nen attacks of the phantom troupe members named after celestial things. We have Uvogin's Big Bang Impact We have Feitan's Rising Sun\ and We have Bonolenov's Battle Cantabile: Jupiter So what celestial things might be associated with the other troupe members and what kind of attack would you give them based on that since I can't think of any having done all of this already. Well first of Kalluto seems to go perfectly with the Moon, she seems the mooney type to me and the fact that she is nightly assassin also goes with the theme. Mercury to me seems to fit Kortopi since it is the smallest and the most easily overlooked planet and so is Kortopi the smallest and easily overlooked phantom troupe member. Venus to me seems to fit with Pakunoda and her memory ability and her obvious sex appeal (boobage) which is often associated with Venus both the planet and the goddess. Earth is thought of to be stable and keep people grounded and we have met Nobunaga Hazama as being one of the most stable and grounded members of the phantom troupe. Mars is known as the red planet and the furious planet and Phinks to me seems like a person who could very easily loose his cool if you push the right buttons. Also he is normal quite and kind of in the background which also goes for Mars. Saturn and it mysterious nature and fascinating rings seems to fit perfectly with Feitan's mysterious and fascinating nature also like the rings of Saturn feitan has rings of power usage depended on how angry he is. Uranus (not my anus) might fit with Hisoka who is a pedophile to which the Ur anus pun gets an extra meaning. Neptune being a silent and deadly planet seems to go well with Machi who is like silent assassin and just lie Neptune also kind of overlooked by the more famous planets of uranus and pluto. Pluto seems to go will with Franklin since it is the coldest and most deadliest planet of our solar system and Franklin seem to be the coldest and most deadliest member of the phantom troupe, since he was the one who didn't really care about uvogin's death or killing hundreds of people with his nen bullets which are one of the most extreme killing methods we have seen during the series. Milky Way seems to fit with Chrollo Lucilfer since just like the planets and the sun and the moon are part of the milky way all the other members are part of his phantom troupe which he created and just like the milky way he keeps all its members in check in a stable yet volatile kind of way and just like the milky way only a small thing have to go wrong (like a supernova) for things to get fucked up but things will never get as fucked up as to destroy the entire milky way. Supernova's seem to fit with Shalnark and his automatic pilot mode where he basically goes in to overdrive and my guess is that he has a third ability were he not just goes in overdrive but actually goes supernova destroying everything and anything around him and possibly ripping his own body to shreds will at it. the Big Crunch seems to fit with Shizuku and her ability to suck up everything death and crunch it together in her vacuum cleaner I am more then 100 % sure she has a big crunch like ability with her nen vacuum cleaner. BTW:Personally as an asuperstitionist atheist I think that giving meaning to planets, stars, star signs and stellar movement is childish infantile immature and intellectually stupid and dishonest, I am making this blog purely based on the assumption that Togashi used the universe as a motif from the phantom troupe members personalities and powers. Category:Blog posts